A Kingdom called Sea
by JauntyJack
Summary: Jack Sparrows langer Weg vom Hafenbastard zum Captain ... 2 Perspektiven im Laufe der Story Ältere Halbschwester & Jack


**Prolog**

Das Wasser ringsumher gurgelte und rauschte bedrohlich, als ein weiterer Brecher sich schäumend aufbäumte, um uns den Weg zu versperren. Doch wie die unzähligen Wellen vorher wurde auch diese vom Bug des Schiffes zerschnitten, perlte die weiße Gischt am verwitterten Holz ab und versank wieder im Kreislauf des Ozeans. Seit Stunden kämpften die Wogen vergeblich darum, die _Solaris_ vom Kurs abzubrigen, aber bisher hatte lediglich unsere geplante Ankunftzeit im Hafen verzögert. Für die Besatzung und die Passagiere nicht weiter tragisch - für meine Mutter jedoch schon.

Während ich durchgefroren und mit klammen Fingern an der Reling stand und ins Wasser starrte, meinte ich, von unten her ihre Schreie hören zu können. Dabei ging selbst das Meeresrauschen im tosenden Sturm unter.

Ein leiser Aufschrei entfuhr mir, als mich plötzlich jemand an der Schulter packte und hart nach hinten zog.

„Still, Mädchen! Und geh weg von der Reling, bevor ein Unglück geschieht!"

„Mensch, Josh!" Für ein paar Sekunden wußte ich nicht, ob ich lachen oder weinen sollte. Schließlich entschied ich mich dafür, spöttisch die Augenbrauen zu heben. „Ich dachte, ich wäre das Unglück …"

Joshamee Gibbs, seines Zeichens der abergläubischste Schiffsjunge der gesamten Karibik, winkte ungeduldig ab.

„Eine Frau an Bord ist schon schlimm genug, egal wie jung sie ist. Aber du und deine Mutter, ihr seid _zwei_ Frauen …"

„Du hast die Köchin vergessen", bemerkte ich trocken. Obwohl ich vom Regen völlig durchgeweicht war, ließ ich nur widerwillig zu, daß der junge Mann mir eine Decke um die Schultern legte.

„Die Frau des Captains", verbesserte Gibbs mich knurrig. Normalerweise hätte ich spätestens jetzt angefangen, ihn zu foppen, denn jeder hier an Bord wußte, wie sehr es Josh wurmte, daß er jedes Mal vom Captain gerüffelt wurde, wenn er dessen Frau auch nur vom Weitem schief ansah.

Jetzt aber war mir ganz und gar nicht nach solchen Späßen zumute - und die Schwarzmalerei des Schiffsjungen machte das alles andere als besser.

„Nun, wie ich schon sagte, ihr seid … _drei_ … Frauen, und eine von ihnen bringt da unten gerade ein uneheliches Kind zur Welt! Ausgerechnet heute Nacht", er senkte die Stimme. „Wo Davy Jones auf der Suche nach neuen Seelen ist!"

Ich schluckte schwer. Meistens war Joshs Theatralik nicht wirklich angsteinflößend, aber in diesem Moment jagte sie mir Schauer über den Rücken. Denn meine Mutter hatte bereits zwei Jahre zuvor ein Baby bei der Geburt verloren.

„Red' nicht so'n Mist!" Rasch drehte ich mich von Joshamee Gibbs weg, starrte erneut blinzelnd aufs Meer hinaus, damit er nicht die aufkommenden Tränen sah.

„Victoria …" Abermals spürte ich seine Hände, nun sanft und beruhigend, auf meinen Schultern. „Vielleicht ist es besser so. Uneheliche Kinder bringen nicht nur Unglück - sie haben oft auch selbst Unglück im Leben."

„Halt die Klappe, Josh!" Sogar durch das Sturmgeheul mußte ihm auffallen, wie merkwürdig schrill meine Stimme plötzlich klang.

„Du solltest mit nach unten kommen. Da ist's wärmer. Ich mach dir auch 'n Tee. Mit Rum, Kleines, ja? Danach fühlst du dich bestimmt besser."

Ich fühlte, wie er nochmals beruhigend meine Schulter drückte, die Decke zurechtrückte; dann entfernten sich seine Schritte.

Das Klappen einer Tür ertönte. Ein Blitz zuckte über den Himmel, zerschnitt einen Herzschlag lang die graue Wolkenwand. Die Schmerzenslaute aus dem Schiffsbauch verstummten. Durch das Grollen des herannahenden Donners war Babygeschrei zu hören.

Eine Mischung aus Schluchzen und Lachen kroch in mir hoch.

Unten in der Kajüte hatte sich nahezu die halbe Crew um Mutters Bett versammelt. Die beängstigende Stille, die vor wenigen Minuten noch geherrscht hatte, war erleichtertem Jubel und Glückwünschen gewichen. Stolz saß ich neben meiner Mutter und betrachtete meinen kleinen Bruder, der inzwischen friedlich auf ihrem Bauch lag.

Amy, die Frau des Kapitäns, die bereits für saubere Tücher gesorgt hatte, in denen das Kind eingewickelt war, brachte noch ein paar Kissen, um es meiner Mutter bequemer zu machen. Zwischen den Männern aus der Crew, darunter Gibbs und der Schiffsarzt, war aufgeregtes Getuschel entstanden. Nur Captain Livingstone stand abseits, sah dem Geschehen schweigend zu.

„Wirklich ein hübscher kleiner Bursche", stellte Gibbs fest, nachdem er ebenfalls zögernd vorgetreten war. Ein warmes Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht, als er sachte den dunklen Haarschopf des Babys und die winzigen Hände berührte. „Wie soll er denn heißen, Mrs Stuart?"

Auch ich blickte gespannt meine Mutter an. Sie war noch immer erschöpft von der schwierigen Geburt, doch ihre Augen leuchteten vor Freude, während sie ihren Sohn liebevoll anschaute.

„Ich dachte an Jack", erwiderte sie schließlich, „nach seinem Großvater."

„Ein guter, starker Name", erklang unvermittelt Captain Livingstones Stimme. „Für einen starken Jungen, in der Tat." Er starrte nachdenklich das Bild an der gegenüberliegenden Wand an - ein Schiff, das in Richtung aufgehender Sonne aufs Meer hinaussegelte. „Aber wir können ihn nicht taufen. Wir dürfen nicht."

Betroffenes Schweigen breitete sich im Raum aus. Die Männer sahen beschämt zur Seite. Auch Joshamee Gibbs schien plötzlich viel mehr an dem Wandbild interessiert zu sein, denn er wich nun meinem Blick aus. Ich erkannte aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Amy die Hand meiner Mutter beruhigend tätschelte, bevor sie sich an ihren Mann wandte:

„Aber der Junge braucht einen Namen, selbst wenn der seines Vaters unbekannt ist."

Der Captain gab keine Antwort, doch auch niemand anderes wagte es, das Wort zu ergreifen. Die Hand meiner Mutter festhaltend, saß ich mucksmäuschenstill da und wartete ab. Trotzdem hatte ich das Gefühl, mein Herz würde so laut klopfen, daß es zu hören sein müßte. Nach einer Weile drehte Captain Livingstone sich zu meiner Mutter um.

„Wir dürfen ihn nicht taufen", wiederholte er ruhig, „nicht in Gottes Namen. Der Junge ist unehelich - die meisten Menschen würden so ein Kind eher über Bord werfen, oder eine Frau, die unter solchen Umständen schwanger ist, gar nicht erst aufs Schiff lassen." Ich spürte, wie sich Mutters Hand um meine Finger krampfte. In der Mannschaft brach entsetztes Flüstern aus, aber der Captain brachte sie mit einer entschiedenen Geste zum Schweigen.

„Doch du und dein Junge, ihr habt beide hart gekämpft, damit er das Licht der Welt erblickt", fuhr er gelassen fort. „Also steht seine Geburt wohl nicht ganz unter einem schlechten Stern."

Livingstone nickte uns aufmunternd zu.

„Ich werde das Kind taufen. In Neptuns Namen und unter seinem Schutz."

Nach einem weiteren Moment überraschter Stille, klatschte der Schiffsjunge Gibbs als erster Beifall. Glücklich fiel ich meiner Mutter in die Arme, nahm anschließend vorsichtig meinen kleinen Bruder Jack auf den Schoß. Draußen hatte der Sturm aufgehört zu toben.


End file.
